The First
by SPEDs
Summary: Ami's out of the game... or so they were beginning to think.... but maybe Hermes wont let one of his own go when he can do something about it.


Mercury Rising Prologue

Mercury Rising  
Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Yes, I know I shouldn't be starting another one  
but it just came into my head and I thought I didn't want to loose it. Anyways, it's  
a story about Ami ;). Well, I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ... that's about it.  
Enjoy!

Usagi's fingers clicked on the table, much to everyone else's annoyance.

*clickity click*

*clickity click*

*clickity click*

Mamoru reached over and took her slender hands in his larger ones, sending her a reassuring smile. She returned it half-heartedly. *Of all of us* she thought, *I didn't think Ami would be the first to-*

Her train of thought de-railed as Makoto jumped out of the chair. "Is everything alright?" The two had become very good friends over the summer. Ami helping Makoto with her entrance exams for college and Makoto helping Ami have a little more fun.

"Everything is fine. We have fixed her broken bones and closed her gashes, although we ran into another problem. A small symbol on her arm was causing quite a bit of trouble with out doctors. We have removed the cause of the problem-"

"What?!?!" Four voices shrieked.

"It was the only way she would live. It was sending a blue liquid into her veins and changing her DNA."

Setsuna shot up. "You would do this without her guardian's permission?" Since her mother had been called to Germany (there was an outbreak of a disease that needed the top doctors around the world to be there) she had been living with Setsuna and the other outers. The doctor was about to speak when a hushed voice emerged from the back of the room.

"Can we see her?" Usagi pushed her way through the gathering crowd.

"Of course. Third door on the right," he said, before giving one last look at the group. Haruka grumbled and cracked her knuckles in a menacing manner. They trotted off in the direction the doctor had pointed, almost immediately coming across a room with Mizuno written in doctor scrawl on the clip-board. They walked in just in time to see a blue blur take off through the window.

"I'm sorry," Ami spoke in her dream world. Makoto went to one side while Usagi went to the other. They could see where her arm had once held the symbol of Mercury. A stunning blue caduceus that would allow her to become full Mercurial. Now all that was there was a piece of gauze, taped around her arm. Her leg was elevated slightly and a cast had been fitted on it. A long cut started on her side and slashed around to her stomach. 

"Hermes must now choose a new guardian," Usagi whispered, placing Ami's hand down on the bed. "And the timing could not have been worse." She looked up. The others could see tears in her eyes.

"Koneko-" Haruka said, the malice in her eyes melting away. She took a step forward and enveloped Usagi in a hug. A year ago, Mamoru would have been jealous out of his mind, but now, Usagi needed them all for comfort. One of her best friends would never be the same. Usagi opened her mouth to finish her statement. He knew what was coming next but he prayed. He prayed like he never had before that she wouldn't continue.

"The time has come for the Lord of Nightmares to be released...." she said, closing her eyes and envisioning the terror that had befallen them in the past. The tears began to pour down her face harder than before.

A figure outside the door heard this and smirked. Her job was done for now. Now she just had to make sure that the others were doing their parts. As quickly as she had appeared, she disappeared leaving only a blackened patch of air that slowly faded away.

Lady Somnus soon found herself back at the lair. Her two sisters were out performing their portions of the task. Their lord had wanted them to take out the blue-haired girl... and she had out-done herself. The low-class demons had taken her out quicker than she had anticipated.

It seemed to have worked. Earlier that morning, Lady Morpheus had kidnapped that doctor and taken his form. It was, indeed, a brilliant disguise. *The silly mortals.* She smirked. *They truly believed it was that foolish doctor.* Turning the corner, her master's words filled her head. 'After removing the symbol the Senshi will be pre-disposed with Hermes' new charge...'

"Lady Somnus!" A voice boomed in the seemingly endless room. The sound of her heels hitting the floor stopped as she turned to find that her master's chair had been moved again. The mirrors he had received from Queen Nephrina only had power in certain places at a time.

"Yes, m'lord?"

"Is everything going smoothly?"

"Yes, m'lord."

"Good. One blunder and you will be fed to Cerberia." Lady Somnus looked at the large black dog sitting next to her master's chair. At once when he was revived, he had taken the dog from the Lord of the Underworld. It was rumored to be Cerberus' offspring... but she didn't think that was why he wanted it... It seemed to be special to him in some way. "You are excused." She bowed her head in the traditional manner before exiting the room.

The room she had walked into was hers. A large Victorian style mirror stood tall in the corner. She slowly walked over to it to admire herself before meeting her sisters. Her pale skin was accentuated by her deep blue hair, reaching her waist and curling up around the bottom. Her sisters were very similar looking. Lady Hypnos, the youngest with black hair and Lady Morpheus with dark violet hair. They all had the same haunting eyes. Lady Somnus smiled before disappearing once more.

Usagi stood in the room, biting her nails. The outers had left a while ago. It wasn't surprising... just a little unnerving. So many questions filled her head. "What if they attack before we find the new Mercury? What if we don't have enough time to train her? What if-"

"Shh, Usagi-chan." Rei chided. "It will all be alright." Usagi looked up at Rei, wonder and amazement plain as day on her face. "What?"

"You didn't call me odango atama." a small vein popped on Rei's forehead.

"Are you complaining?" Usagi quickly shook her head. Rei smiled and turned to look out the window when a deep pain shot through her. She collapsed to the ground, holding her head in her hands and muttering incoherent phrases. "They... Herm... dock... sky... found... Mercury.. " she kept rattling on, but the last word had startled Usagi to the point where she jumped away.

Lately, she had been changing from the cry-baby they all knew and loved to a new person... she was... more cultured, it seemed... she knew what she was talking about and was able to give orders. It seemed the princess was returning. The final battle was drawing near... 

"Mako-chan, you stay here with Rei-chan and Ami-chan. I'm going to take Minako-chan and Mamo-chan with me to the docks. Hermes may have already chosen Ami-chan's successor." All Makoto could do was nod as Usagi dashed out the door, Mamoru and Minako hot on her trail.

"Yes, Cerberia. We will have our revenge. Being encased in that crystal gave me plenty of time to think of malicious ways of torturing the queen and her successor. But first, of course, I must bring you back to your former splendor... my queen."

Lady Hypnos waited at the docks, floating high in the air. She had sent out the signals to the Mars priestess. Now that Mercury was out of the way, she would be their only tracking device. "Hold it right there!" she turned to see that the three had arrived. Two blondes in sailor suits and a man clad in a black tuxedo. Now all she had to do was keep them busy.. and she knew exactly how.

"Hallucinations!" she shouted. Before the Senshi knew what was happening, the sky was growing darker. Looking up, they found that the moon was eclipsing the sun, letting no light past. None of them could see anything. They were as good as blind. Hypnos laughed and transported back to her chambers. The effects would wear off in minutes.

"Miss Kino?" Makoto looked up. Rei had calmed down and was sitting in a chair. "Miss Hino?" she also looked up. "Would you mind if I took a blood sample quickly? It will move the testing process along if I do it now." The two shook their heads and left the room, not wanting to be in the doctor's way.

The second they were out the door, she pulled a single strand of hair out of Ami's head and slid it into a small baggie. Without a second thought, she pocketed it. Smiling, she walked out the door, leaving the girls to re-enter the room. She walked into one of the bathrooms and teleported out, leaving the real doctor back in her place, confused, but there all the same.

The three convened in their chambers, Hypnos tossing the hair to Somnus who was already beginning the mixture. Not knowing why, the same thought filled all of their heads. Their Queen would be back in a week, restored from the curse of that blasted Mercurial Queen. The dream power from the Senshi of Mercury would restore her for sure. The Master's cruel laugh echoed through their minds, and then left them to do their task.

Ami looked at her surroundings. Stunning silvery trees, hiding a crystal clear lake from view. The grass was high and moved with the slight wind that blew through.

*A dream. It's all a dream... nothing this beautiful could be real...*

"True. How right you are little water goddess." a voice answered. She looked around... everywhere except-

She turned. A man stood, in blue from head to toe. He had on a winged helmet and sandals, and what looked like ancient Grecian robes.

"Who are-"

"You mean you don't know?"

"You look familiar..."

"Ah. That's better. My true name is Azurian, but those in the mortal world have given me many different names. Hermes, Mercury... both fit me very well."

"How-"

"How did I get here? These aren't the kinds of questions I expected from you Ami. You should know by now that I am your guardian angel... the source of your power... and one of your ancestors."

Ami stood, mouth wide with shock. Yes, the senshi had at one point spoke about this. How if Selene was related to Serenity.. that the rest of them would most likely have a guardian deity, too. *Then why am I so surprised? I'm Sailor Mercury.*

"That's my girl. Until you are able to regenerate your symbol and become full Mercurial... I'll need to send you to find a replacement. It wouldn't be so hard... if you didn't have to explain every aspect of their "occupation" to them and then have them agree to take on the duties. I do believe I'll send you to... the fifth dimension over from here. They have plenty of beings worthy of us. I hope you will chose someone like us. Intelligent, fast.... There they also have things called Dragonballs. They will be able to wish you back to your former self and back to your dimension."

"Wait... where are you sending me?"

"It's another time... another place. Somewhere not that far from here. Your true body will remain in this world, while another will be with you and your spirit in the other world. There, you will chose an new guardian and send them back here. Time will be stopped until you do so."

"I see. I'm ready to go."

"Good." Blue swirled around her and she found herself in a place much like where she just was. The trees were normal, and the grass was shorter, but that was all that was different. Oh yes, and the tiny house that had a dragon looming above it.

A DRAGON?! THE DRAGONBALLS!

She ran as fast as she could, formulating a plan as she went. She also found that her cuts had healed. *No. Not healed. This isn't my body.* She arrived at the house just in time.

"I wish for-"

"Wait. Please wait..."

The Z Warriors turned to see a petite girl with long, flowing blue hair standing by the side of the Son house. She stepped towards them.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"NO!" The master yelled. The sound of his footsteps echoed through the palace. The door to the sisters chambers flew open. "You must finish. NOW!" The door was slammed shut.

They looked between themselves and poured the rest of the ingredients in, making sure to do the incantations just perfect.

The serum was then taken with great care to the Master's throne, where he awaited it eagerly. He took a bit of it onto the tip of his finger, and gently pressed it to a spot right between the dog's eyes.

Without any hesitation, the dog began to morph. In seconds it had the figure of a woman, and not long after, she was complete. The Master took her hand and kissed it.

"So glad to have you back."

The woman smiled an un-earthly smile.


End file.
